Hedgesville
Hedgesville High School is the best school in the world. Maybe, because I have only been to one High School ever and it was this one. Here is a list of the popular belief of who does what in our school. People think that: Mr. Lyons is the principal Mr. Whitford is the athletic director Mr. Marty, Mr. Haderer, and Mrs. Milliman are the assistant principals. Ms. Gleason is the librarian. Mrs. Cook is the head cook There are four guidance counselors The mascot is Aaron the Eagle Mr. Ferber is the worst science teacher in the world. Just think about that last statement. You need to realize that it is false. Mr. Ferber is the coolest guy in the planet. Contrary to popular belief he is not a science teacher. In fact, he is not a teacher at all. He is way too hot to be a teacher. Contrary to what is stated above Mr. Ferber is actually all of those things mentioned above and more: Mr. Ferber is the principal Mr. Ferber is the athletic director Mr. Ferber is the only assistant principal and a mighty fine one at that so you could consider it to be four people Mr. Ferber is all of the cooks at once and he makes some scrumptious meals everyday to make me feel good Mr. Ferber is all of the secretary Mr. Ferber is the librarian Mr. Ferber is the best guidance counselors in the world also in a way that you could expect him to be four different people Mr. Ferber is literally every coach in the school except for football, volleyball and orchestra, even though that last one is not technically a sport Mr. Ferber is the school social worker Mr. Ferber is actually the mascot of the whole honkin school and you better believe it You might wonder how he does all of this at once. You might even say that I am lying. Well, I am not. I figured out this beast of a man's secret. I think that this man is literally Jesus on Earth. Hold on now, how is that possible. He disguises himself with all of these identities after he clones himself. The original Mr. Ferber that we all think we know is disguised as a science teacher. Everyone hates him for some reason and I think he is the hottest most adorable hunkin man on the planet. In fact, the whole universe because as I said before, he is Jesus on Earth. The one we know has a beautiful nose that is about as long as you know where in a ratio of centimeters to feet for the nose to down below. In fact Mr. Ferber has a wife and a child, making me a little suspicious about teaching a science class when he should teach sex ed because obviously he is a pro. Back onto the topic of science class, He has been to the international science fair before because he teaches only the best of students on the planet. Obviously I don't know that for sure but if I am correct about him being Jesus he would obviously choose the best students for his class and for his school because he is literally everyone. To be honest he is literally a Chad because Jesus is a whole Chad. In fact, in one of my dreams I saw Mr. Ferber walking on water. Or maybe that wasn't a dream and it was real. Well I don't know for sure but I know what I saw. This man has literally been alive for thousands of years. He says he went to the grand canyon because of ISEF, but he indeed created it for himself thousands of years ago and purposely set it up so that they would go there the year that he went to see his wonderful creation. He also teaches environmental education because he saw that his wonderful creation, of humans are causing problems emitting gases into the air, but he wants to change that with the best students in the world at a time if that even makes sense. He also teaches physics because it is to underappreciated considering the fact that he put a lot of thought into creating it. Obviously I said that Mr. Ferber wasn't actually a teacher, but I was just talking about his natural form. His clones are also pretty cool, in fact they are his minions and they live in the school waiting for instruction for the next school day. Mr. Ferber's tests are the hardest tests in the world (wee wee joke intended). They are all 50 questions long. Honestly, if you get a 100 percent on one of his tests I might think that you are also Jesus because only people that know everything even get a 90 percent. Obviously. Mr. Ferber wants the tests to be hard so he can flex on the fact that he is the only one in the world that knows everything and he wants to keep it that way. If you need to see anything about our school, the link is ☀https://www.berkeleycountyschools.org/hedgesvillehigh but just know that anything you see on there regarding a teacher is probably false because it is Mr. Ferber unless it sucks. periodt.